Blown Away
by LizzyLori
Summary: Songfic to Carrie Underwood's hit. I don't own it. Olivia White smiled to herself, the thought of all those memories could be just blown away


** Dry lightning cracks across the skies, those storm clouds gathered in her eyes  
Her daddy was a men ole mister, mama was an angel in the ground  
Weather man called for a twister, she prayed, ****_"Blow it down" _**

_ Olivia White stood on her front porch watching as the sky lit up as another lightning strike danced across the gray clouds_.  
_ She could still hear her daddy's drunken voice yell at her saying her mama's death was her fault._  
_ The weather man on the radio says a twister is coming soon, she quietly prayed, "Blow it down"_

** There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past**

_ Oklahoma, her home state.  
She lived there before she moved to Mesa, Arizona to live with her grandmother on her mama's side._  
_ The house behind her holds so many dark secrets_ _she doesn't want to remember.  
But every night finds herself up all night replaying the memory of her daddy and mama's fights_.  
_ The times daddy hit her mama and her_ _screams. But no one can hear her. Except a 9 year old down the hall, unable to sleep.  
The time he had a gun. The time he said it was a robbery gone wrong_

** Shatter every window till it's all blown away! Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away!  
Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday!  
Every tear-soaked, whiskey memory blown away, blown away, blown away!**

_ Olivia smiled to herself. The thought of everything being gone made her happy._  
_ She would be able to start over, from the beginning._  
_ Like if she woke up in the_ _morning, the house and all its horrid memories will be just blown away_

** She heard those sirens screaming out, her daddy laid there passed out on the couch.  
She locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the wind.  
Some people call it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge**

_ Police sirens. That's new, she's never heard police sirens for a twister. She's heard the other one's, but not police_.  
_ Then it hits her. Her daddy came home with more alcohol today, but they were out of money.  
They're coming for him.  
Then her smile grow wider, she __will__ be able to start over.  
She goes into the house to she daddy's asleep on the couch.  
Then, she runs to the cellar, some people would call this taking shelter, but to her it's long awaited revenge_

** Shatter every window till it's all blown away! Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away!  
Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday**! **  
Every tear-soaked, whiskey blown away, blown away, blown away!**

_ She heard as the got closer, until they were at the door.  
"Open up!" a man's voice yelled. Seconds later, she heard the door being busted down.  
She heard her dad yell dirty words then something she wasn't expecting "Olivia!"_

** There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past**

_ She hears 3 muffled voices, 1 being her father and the police officer from earlier, they're talking.  
Then she heard footsteps leave the house, soon after the cellar doors were ripped open_

** Shatter every window till it's all blown away! Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away!  
Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday!  
Every tear-soaked, whiskey memory blown away!**

That was the day Henry White was arrested for robbery and murder for life.  
That was the day Olivia White was sent to Arizona to live with her grandmother.  
That was the day the White's first household was destroyed by the twister.  
The day all of the memories blown away.  
But most importantly, it was the day Olivia's dream came true : Her life started over

** Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

Olivia sang the last few lyrics as all of the keys do the piano faded. Clapping roared throughout the stadium Lemonade Mouth was playing at for their world tour. The 6 friends on stage knew the story behind the song, the others only think it's a song. But only one feels the song. Olivia knew everything that troubled her in the passed, had blown away.


End file.
